Artificial intelligence (AI for short) is a new technology for studying and developing theories, methods, technologies and application systems for simulating and extending human intelligence. AI is a branch of computer science, intending to know essence of intelligence and to produce an intelligent machine acting in a way similar to that of human intelligence. Researches on the AI field refer to robots, speech recognition, image recognition, natural language processing and expert systems etc.
Professionals in related arts may be needed to participate in an existing process of parsing a query. For example, parsing templates manually-edited by the professionals may be used to parse the query. For another example, segments in the query may be identified manually or automatically, and the query can be parsed based on the identified segments. For another example, the query may be parsed by using a formalized language model. However, the above methods may cause a problem of losing information in the formalized language, and professionals need to participate in the above methods for parsing the query, which may cost massive manual labor and time.